1. Field
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display device, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a flexible display device using thin glass as a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display includes a display unit which displays an image. The display unit includes a substrate, and a plurality of pixels disposed on the substrate. When a flexible substrate such as a plastic film is used instead of a rigid substrate such as glass, the flat panel display may have a bendable characteristic to be a flexible display device. The flexible display device may be an organic light emitting diode display, a liquid crystal display or an electrophoretic display.
During a process for manufacturing the flexible display device, the flexible substrate is positioned on a hard carrier substrate, and is separated from the carrier substrate after the display unit is formed on the flexible substrate. The carrier substrate supports the flexible substrate that is easily bent to maintain the flexible substrate in a flat state during a process for forming the display unit.